Ghost Darkshadow
Ghost is an immortal demigod from the planet Syrus. He was first found in the void realm by soul and was later adopted into her family by Phantom. Description Ghost is a young boy from Syrus, a universe where the inhabitants are made of tachyon and quark matters. He is often emotionless, using logic and his intelligence to handle situations. He does have emotion, often showing happiness around his sister Soul. However, he is incapable of showing worry or fear, due to his immortality. He is one of the weakest beings in the family. He is three feet with shaggy brown hair and soft green eyes. Early Life Ghost was born into the royal family of Syrus, although he was called Lucaris at the time. He was put under the guardianship of Mordacai Morningstar, as all the royal children needed a guardian. But Ghost was a wandering child. He soon found out he was able to teleport, and decided to test the limits, but he pushed to far, breaking the boundaries and teleporting to the void world, an empty planet. His physical form was vaporized in his jump, and he was stuck as a conscious thought in the void, until Soul appeared. She helped him regain his physical form, and he followed her around, amazed by her complex emotions and thoughts. He decided then he wanted to be called Ghost. War for the Syrucite crown After spending some time with Soul and her family, Mordacai finally found Ghost on Earth. He recognized Soul as his cousin, as Mordacai was a demon from earth and a relative of souls family. He explained to Soul the situation on Syrus, and told her that ghost's mother was looking for him. She agreed to take Ghost back to Syrus, so long as she could be there with Temporus, Darkherro, Phantom, and her sisters to watch over him. When they confronted the king, Serideth agreed as long as Ghost wanted to stay with Soul and her family, he could. Amariaca, Ghost's mother, did not like this at all and became angry with her husband, demanding her son be returned to her. It is later revealed she had no prior love for her son, and wanted him for so she could manipulate Ghost into serving her once he was on the throne. Serideth denied her argument, and allowed Ghost to leave with Soul and her family. Abilities Ghost is one of the weakest known characters when it comes to strength, but he is not without his defenses. He can completely drain a person of their energy and stamina, as well as absorb any outside energy, but he must immediately release it afterwards. He is immortal in every sense except aging, which makes him impossible to kill. And he is able to sense another's emotions, helping him to correctly respond to the persons situation. He is also able to utilize tunneling, the Syrucite version of teleporting. He can travel across universes at will, and he can use the Syrucite ability of enhanced strength, letting him become significantly stronger for a brief period of time.